Into The Blue
by Christina M. Hartly
Summary: A love story of a writer and detective. Based off of The Season 2 Finale of Castle. One-Shot. BAM SAID THE LADY!


_I have a new one shot story of Castle. Again, I do not own Castle or the song "Into The Blue" Good song though, check it out._

_**

* * *

**_

This is a story of love and hate, a witch and a princess, and a knight and shining whatever. So I will start you off with a detective and a writer…

Kate walked out the door with Castle by her side. She was ready to tell him how she felt, beer in hand in case it didn't go well. Everybody was starring out the window, especially Lainie. She wanted this as much as Kate. If Writer Boy could make her smile, than he could do the impossible. Kate slipped into a conversation with Castle, almost ready to tell him. "Richard!" Gina said walking towards him.

"Oh Beckett, remember my Ex-Wife and publisher Gina. She's going with me to make sure I finish my book on time." Castle smiled wrapping his arm around Gina. She smiled. Kate smirked. Castle furrowed a brow.

"I thought you guys didn't get along." Kate said fumbling with her beer, about to chug the whole thing.

"We didn't, but after the phone call last night." Castle stated.

"We talked for hours." Gina said. Kate swore that Gina was trying to make her crack. Gina smirked. Kate was about to punch her. But who could blame her?

"Well we have to go; we don't want to be stuck in traffic. See you." Rick said.

"See you." Kate replied. Was she really going to watch Rick Castle walk out of the building? Yes she was. She watched, tears forming in her eyes. "See you in the fall?"

"See you in the fall." He said and walked out of the precinct.

Lainie came out, ready for the support, a shoulder to cry on and booze to drink. Kate was tearing, but not crying. She dropped her beer and let it shatter into a million pieces of glass. She grabbed her coat and ran out the door, ready for a day of drinking vodka and crying. Lainie went after her, but stopped at the door of the precinct. She needed a day by herself.

Castle opened the car door for Gina. She smiled and kissed him. He stooped back and shut the car door. He got in on the other side. Glancing out the window he saw Kate, running. His heart stopped. She was crying and she looked depressed. _Could she really be sad about me leaving? I thought she would be happy. _Castle thought. He thought, and thought. "Stop," he said to the driver.

"What? We **have **to go. Go bus boy." She said. He started to go, but that didn't stop Castle. He jumped out the door and started running. "What are you doing? Do not tell me you actually like her. What does she have that I don't?"

"Don't even get me started Gina. James, bring her to her house. That's an order." He said.

"Yes sir."

Castle ran after Kate, who was far ahead of him. He assumed she was going to her apartment so that's where he went. He didn't stop, even though he was tired, Kate meant so much more than being tired to him, so he kept going.

Kate got to her door, fumbling with the keys. She ran inside, making sure that the door was shut and locked. She got to her booze cabinet, got a glass from the side, and poured a big dose of . She silently cried and went to her Grand Piano that Castle had bought her for her New Apartment. She knew how to play, and she was a good singer.

She played a tune that came out of her mind, and started singing.

"_If only if only I could've been your, been your repor and yours to adore. If only if only I would've said yes, __Forgotten the rest oh I could've said yes, If only if only you'd ask me again, I'd give you my hand, Let you take me across the sand."_ Kate sung crying onto the piano. Castle heard everything from outside her door. He smiled.

"_Into the blue, And faded world of my daydreams, I feel I'm falling deeper every day, Melting away down a dark and endless abyss, I'm grasping at straws and I'm chasing the wind, As I fall on my face over and over again."_

Castle's face saddened. She did actually like him, and now a song?

"_If only if only I had the luxury of retrospect, Sounds like you're speaking some sort of foreign dialect, If only, something precious as time had a price, Instead of endlessly taking its toll on my soul, Oh so many if only running through my mind, What ifs and storybook endings time after time, If only if only you could've been mine  
I'd take you."_

God he felt horrible. He liked her, but a sexy detective like Kate could've never liked someone like Castle.

"_Into the blue, And faded world of my daydreams, I feel I'm falling deeper every day, Melting away down a dark and endless abyss, I'm grasping at straws and I'm chasing the wind, As I fall on my face over and over .Into the blue, And faded world of my daydreams, I feel I'm falling deeper every day, Melting away down a dark and endless abyss, I'm grasping at straws and I'm chasing the wind, As I fall on my face over and over again."_

Her crying got harder, wasting away her fears of Castle and her mom. She drank her Vodka and fell onto her couch. She heard a knock on the door. She hopped it was Lainie. She set her vodka down and unlocked the door. Standing there was Castle, bruises from the fall and a sad look on his face. "That song, wow." He said a concerned look as he smelt her breathe of Vodka and other tonics.

"You, you heard that?" Kate said.

"Every word," He said inching closer to her.

"Well, that was just…something…I…..wrote." She closed the space between and looked into his deep icy blue eyes.

He grazed her lips and he felt her press against him. He didn't mind. He kissed her. It was getting deeper and deeper by the second. He grazed by her ear and whispered: "You know, I'm good for more than just kisses Kate."

She laughed and pulled him in. Her door slammed shut with the laughter of 2 mat- 1 mature adult and a sweet sexy writer kissing and clinking glasses. She was home. She was falling for him and he was way deeper than any of her boyfriends.

_**So I leave it like that, a detective and a writer happily writing their own story, the way they want it. So their you go, into the blue in a world of their daydreams.**_

* * *

_I liked this one. So tell me what you think. Hit that review button and save the Earth from giant ants and monsters! _

_Thanks so much, _

_Christy xoxoxoxo_


End file.
